


No Place To Run

by SoInLoveWithDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, First Love, First Time, Loss, M/M, My version of the movie Premonition, Racing the clock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoInLoveWithDean/pseuds/SoInLoveWithDean
Summary: Dean wakes up disoriented and what follows are the most confusing and unforgettable days in his life. Just when he thinks he’s got it figured out, he can’t even imagine what he’s in for.





	1. Monday

Things don’t always turn out the way you plan. They’re not always how they seem. Life doesn’t give a shit what you want. What you risked. What you love. What you fear. How much is enough? 

Dean heard the Impala’s engine rev before his foot completely crossed the threshold. He ignored it and continued into the room as always on Sam’s heels. Their dad driving away before the salt line was drawn was nothing new these days. He was just glad to be out of the verbal boxing ring the too small interior of the car had become lately. He couldn’t think of a day in at least the last year the three of them were together that John and Sam weren’t fighting. He rubbed his eyes attempting to ease the beginning of a headache. “You okay?” The concern in Sam’s voice, the hint of regret, in itself was like an elixir easing Dean’s tension. He looked up at Sam, at the wrinkles of sadness on his forehead wanting them too to fade away. “I’m fine Sam.” He turned to close the motel door, kicking it shut with his boot. It was immediately quiet and a shade darker. Dean knew before he turned that Sam hadn’t budged an inch. “Dean..” he couldn’t not now. Not today. “I’m tired Sam.” He sidestepped him and dropped his duffel next to bed nearest to the door. Always between Sam and the world. “I know you’re tired too, let’s just get some rest it’s been a long ass day.” All he got in return was a sigh. 10 minutes later he was putting the lid back on the salt container and Sam had yet to move from that spot like his feet where planted there, Dean stopped almost hopeless, he never begged, and Sam knew that. “Sammy please.” Sam gave in, in one motion Dean saw it happen, the moment Sam gave up, his tall frame shrunk down as his shoulders slumped and his head dropped, silky brown hair now covering his face. Dean often forgot his little brother was only 15 years old behind that 5’10” build of lean muscle their training caused. He couldn’t remember when he started literally looking eye to eye with him, when he was no longer his little brother, because every time he looked him in the eyes, all he say was his Sammy. He watched him crawl into bed jacket and shoes still on, but his exhaustion was all consuming and he headed over to his own bed barely kicking off his boots before his eyes closed. “I’m sorry.” Was all that came from the darkness in Sam’s direction. So low so painful Dean wondered if it was in his own head, but he still answered. “I know.” Sleep finally won as the voices from that day replayed in his mind. If he’d only known, if he’d only fought to stay up, to take this chance, to hear him out. If he knew what it would be like. That he’d have nowhere to hide and no place to run.


	2. Wednesday

Dean opened his eyes and it was wrong. He felt wrong. The room felt wrong. The room. Why was he at Bobby’s? He’d know this room in the dark having practically grown up here. When he and Sam stopped by good news or bad, or none, they didn’t need to bring in anything but themselves. Again, why was he here. He doesn’t remember being anywhere near Bobby’s when he fell asleep. He turned his head to the left. The other bed was perfectly made. Dean rolled his eyes “nerd.” He sits up and is absolutely dazed by the headache he didn’t notice he had. Again the wrong feeling overwhelmed him. He felt off, tired, spent like he’d just been on a hell of a hunt and had the literal shit kicked out of him. Sam must be feeling the same so how the hell was he up so early? He hoped a good shower snapped him out of it but no such luck. As soon as he opened the door he hear all the commotion. He headed down recognizing a few hunter’s faces when he hit the last step. They were all hanging around Bobby’s living room, and though it was odd to see them all in the same place at the same time, the entire room disappeared around him when he saw Bobby, sitting at his desk, crying. “Bobby?..” he made a bee line towards him. Bobby just looked up. Dean could not describe what he saw in that face.. he had never seen Bobby scared or defeated. This was so much more. Bobby cupped the side of his face in a hard slap. He heard a voice behind him “he’s ready.” Dean turned “what?” What the hell was going on here? And where was Sam, he needed to find him so he could figure out what was going on. He felt again that overwhelming feeling in his gut, could barely find his voice, “Sam..” he croaked out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, knew that grip without needing to turn. “He’s waiting for you” Bobby said low. Thank god! He started following everyone, could they walk any fucking slower? He needed to talk to Sammy about Bobby and what the hell is happening, and this fucking feeling, and why was everyone staring at him? He should’ve looked in the mirror before coming down, he must look like shit run over twice. He sure as hell felt that way, and omg was this a burial? There was a body mounted for a hunter’s funeral. Fuck what happened? What did he miss? And where was Sam? They all encircled the body, he was handed a lighter, didn’t know from who or why he was chosen to light it. He turned to Bobby and just as he was about to open his mouth Bobby gripped his wrist that was holding the lighter, causing him to look down. “I’m sorry” he said, a tear hitting the lighter. Dean just kept turning it in his hand, it’s Sam’s lighter, why was it Sam’s? Another tear fell on it. Where was Sam? Dean didn’t like this feeling. Another tear. “Dammit Bobby”... he started and realized he was standing alone. They had all backed up.. the tears were his. He looked up, at the body, he was tall, enough for Dean to stand on his toes when they hugged. He feel to his knees. He was skinny, enough for Dean to carry him when he was hurt. He dropped the lighter. He didn’t understand time after that realization. He remembers screaming, fire, darkness, death. His death, of everything he loved, everything he needed, of his whole life. Because Sam was his whole life. How did this happen? Where the hell was dad? How does he breathe? He couldn’t breathe.. he couldn’t see anymore. Before it all went away he was overcome with the thought that he wanted to burn too. That he couldn’t leave Sam to burn alone.


End file.
